Tangled Triangle of Love and Death
by RelenaChan
Summary: Heero serves his love Noin, and agrees to kidnap Relena, but Noin has unfaithful intentions. Who is this ninja? What is The Black Dragon? OOC... odd but short pairings.. slight Yuri implications...
1. Default Chapter

Tangled Triangle of Love and Death ****

Tangled Triangle of Love and Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam or it's characters.

Caution: This fic contains implications of Yuri, OOC behavior and killing……. Don't flame me!!!

Heero's eyes swept over his target. She had brownish-blonde hair and a smile that could render almost any man useless. But not him, he already had someone to do that to him. And that's why he was here, his love, the dark blue haired lieutenant, Noin, wanted this girl for some reason. At first Heero had been jealous, because this innocent girl was all that Noin talked about for over a week. Noin insisted on Heero bringing this girl to her. Noin wouldn't explain why.

So there he was, dark-haired and blue eyed, spying on some innocent girl. He watched as she straitened up her room, then proceeded to change into a nightgown. He looked down slightly when she did this, but then he realized that it didn't matter, because he wasn't interested in this innocence. As his mind trailed off, he was startled by the sound of her door opening to the balcony above him. He grew alert and crouched back down in the bushes. His eyes narrowed and he contemplated the house's defenses patiently. A storm was on its way.

It was around 1:00 in the morning when Heero heard a small noise. A red light flared from inside the girl's room and then the room grew dark again. Heero stared hard, but he could not see what was happening. A twig snapped behind him and he turned around, pistol raised. "Meow!" a small black kitten rubbed against his leg. "Oh. It's just a cat…" he said to himself. He looked back at the house to discover that the window had been opened, and security wires cut. The curtains swayed in the wind. Rain started to fall and the sky continued to grow darker.

What had just happened? Was there an intruder? Was somebody trying to get this girl as well? Not while he was there, that was for sure! He crept up the balcony, and peeked inside the window. The room was black and empty; he spied her lacy nightgown folded on her bed. He looked for the source of the noise and the light he had heard earlier, but there wasn't anything in her room capable of doing so. 

Heero crouched on the balcony and put on his matching black night-vision goggles. He scanned everywhere for heat. He couldn't find anything, except for some mice a few birds and that black kitten. He scanned along the house and finally on the roof. He stopped and stared hard. Someone was there. He took off the glasses and gazed up. A slim figure dressed in black, with a long scarf around his forehead; the end of scarf blew in the wind. A streak of lightning revealed that the ninja-like person on the roof was staring back at him. For a short minute the staring contest continued. A lightning bolt crashed several feet from Heero's position, causing him to lose concentration. When he looked back, the ninja was gone.

She heard the door shut. Noin's eyes lit up and she rushed to meet Heero and hopefully Relena Peacecraft. When she went around the corner, she saw Heero with his head down. She sighed, and then frowned. " Where is she! I specifically asked to have her here tonight! Damn you!" Heero looked down and felt like crying, something he had not done for years. " Noin, my love-" he began. "If you really loved me you would bring Relena to me," she said pouting. " I _will_ succeed next time," he reassured. Noin looked very distressed, she waved her hand and signaled for him to leave, he went up to his room.

Noin sat down on the couch, arms crossed. "Relena…" she trailed off. Noin knew that she must have her. Perfect skin, hair, smile… plus her will was so strong. Noin _would_ have her. No matter what, the innocence would be long to her, and her alone. 

CCRRAASSH! The window nearest to Noin shattered and a barrage of darts tore threw the house ripping almost everything to pieces. Noin was thankful that she was so messy, as she used the platter from her dinner to shield herself. After the room was demolished, a black figure crept into the house. Noin hid behind the couch, and looked through a crack at the intruder. The ninja-like intruder stood in the shadows, then walked into the light from the moon, the storm was clearing. The ninja laughed, and kept laughing. This maniacal laughter shook through Noin's bones and made here shudder. The ninja threw down a business card, then walked back towards the window. Heero popped out from around the corner gun yielding. He aimed it at the ninja, who just stared back, through a black mask. "Freeze! Or I'll blow your brains out!" he yelled. "Who are you!?" 

The ninja took off his coat, revealing a thin body in tight leather. This ninja was a woman! She threw the coat down, and stepped on it sharply. Heero noticed that she had no shoes on. "I am a sign of things to come!" the ninja replied, and as fast as light she kicked up her jacket with her foot, hiding her from sight. Heero opened fire. When the jacket fell to the floor, nobody was there, only a coat full of bullet holes. Noin came out slowly from behind the couch. She walked over and picked up the business card, which simply had a small picture on it. "What is it?" Heero questioned. " A picture of a black dragon. No writing, just a black dragon.."

It was time to do some detective work; Heero enrolled at the school where his target attended. Something fishy was going on, and he was going to find out what. As the last bell rang, they all sat down in class. Heero stared at his target tentatively. She looked at him surprised, then smiled and waved. The teacher called him up and he introduced himself. When he sat back down, he looked back over to see Relena talking to another boy. They both smiled and talked quietly. Heero studied this boy closer; he had black hair and black eyes. He was Chinese. As the day went on, he discovered that the boy's name was Wufei Chang. 

He made a list of everyone in their class, and at break, he took out his laptop and researched each person through government files. When he typed in Chang, Wufei, he hit the jackpot. He had a minor criminal record. Evidently, last summer, Wufei had been arrested for protesting and participating in a riot concerning war, when they questioned him, he defended his actions for something called the "Dragon Clan." Bingo. Just as he was sending his report to Noin, he heard someone approach him. "Hello!" Relena said happily to him, " I'm Relena Peacecraft and I'm happy to have you in our class!" Heero shut the laptop screen, losing all of the info he had just researched. He would have to do it later. "H-h-hello," he said uncertainly. She smiled cutely and reached out her hand to shake his. "As class president, it is my duty and honor to help you around or answer any questions you may have about Trinity High School." He shook her hand and nodded, "T-t-thankyou miss Relena, I'll consider it." She waved and walked off. 

His eyes followed her as she walked down the hall. He now knew why Noin wanted this girl. She was perfect. And Heero was being played. He saw Wufei come from a perpendicular hall, and he focused on them. Stay away from his Relena, Heero thought, he could be dangerous. Wufei gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and she winced in pain. Heero became alarmed; Wufei must have given her too hard of a pat. He relaxed and continued with his work.

Noin sat in her room on her bed. She lied down, and thought about her desires. As her thinking continued, it became a fantasy. Relena was there and she was dancing around in her underwear. This fantasy was going to get kinkier but her computer beeped loudly the screen flipped on. She had an email. She opened the attachment. It was from Heero, info about the assassin maybe and then some pictures of Relena. Noin printed these out and studied them carefully. In a few of them she saw other people ogling her and even touching her. Noin grew very jealous. She knew that all of those people would pay.

Her fantasy continued, but had some changes, Now she had a fresh image of Relena in her mind, and they were at the beach. Noin smiled to herself, as Relena wanted some sunscreen on her back. 

Heero was stationed at Relena's house again, but this time he came earlier. She appeared to be having a party. Heero grew close to the window and watched the festivities. It was a formal party, most likely celebrating the class' victory in an academic contest. He looked to the porch and saw Relena staring back at him. When did she get there? He hadn't heard her come out! And she was wearing high heels! His senses must have been dulled temporarily from those gunshots from yesterday. "Is that you Heero?" Relena said in a worried tone. Heero stood up and smiled with his hand by his chest, "Yeah, It's me, sorry I scared you! I live down the street and I heard all this noise and decided to check it out." He smiled to himself, he was soooo sly! "Oh! I hope it's not too noisy! I'm not keeping you up am I?" she asked concerned. Heero waved his hands, "No, the noise is alright, I was just curious about what the party was about, that's all." All right! Score one for Heero! 

She seemed to buy it, "You know, I feel just awful not inviting you, you are in our class, you deserve to come to the party. I thought about it, but I didn't have your phone number!" "Oh, don't worry Relena, it's all right." Relena looked to the window then back to him, "Why don't you join us?" Heero was surprised; it would be so perfect if he could get a look at the house but… "I couldn't possibly, look at what I'm wearing!"

It was true; he was wearing black spandex pants and a loose black T-shirt. And it wasn't a good out fit to impress a lady in. He blushed as they both looked him down inspecting his clothes. Relena cleared her throat, "You can borrow some, my brother still has some clothes from when he was younger." Heh heh,…. Heero thought, I'm in.

End chapter one, he he! Heero doesn't like Wufei and makes it very clear in the next chapter. Wufei shows equal emotions towards Heero. Where is this ninja coming from? Who is she? From the Dragon clan maybe? Or another character!? Please tell me how you think of Chapter One!


	2. Chapter 2: Party

Tangled Triangle of Love and Death ****

Tangled Triangle of Love and Death

Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam! I don't have any money!

Heero quickly became aquainted with many people at the party. He fit into Relena's brother's tux wonderfully. He took advantage of his infiltration of the party to scope out security, possible entrances, cameras, and suspicious looking characters. He kept an eye out for mysterious women, but kept it in his mind to watch guys too. It could be a whole organization, the black dragon. 

As he walked around the corner, he spotted Wufei in the corner. Wufei was drinking some punch, and talking to Relena again. Relena laughed at a comment he made, and he kept a sly look on his face. Heero didn't know what made him so angry about this. He tightened his grip on a Dixie cup. He convinced himself that he was mad about Wufei, being a suspect, touching and talking to his target.

Wufei was talking about kendo and karate; Heero only knew that because he could read lips. Karate? Wufei was definitely a suspect. He had to be in on this whole ninja-charade! Wufei was now demonstrating a move, he came up behind Relena and put his arms around her waist…Relena was smiling.

This was the last straw. Heero walked quickly and came up to the two of them. "…Now what Wufei? Oh, hello Heero how are you enjoying the party?" Relena really didn't want to talk, she was busy. Wufei looked away, annoyed at Heero's presence. " The party is fine, Miss Relena, but I think you are wanted upstairs." Heero had to separate the two of them. 

Relena nodded, and shrugged at Wufei, " I'm sorry Wufei, you'll have to show me that move later." She winked at him. Wufei nodded back with a grin and raised eyebrows. Heero was a time bomb. Wufei looked back at Heero, "Why are you still here?" Heero stared back with an icy glare. "Me, you, outside." Wufei seemed surprised, but accepted the challenge. They walked silently side by side into the front yard. People followed, curious to see what was going on. 

"All right. What's going on, what's your problem?" Wufei demanded. "You know!" Heero called back, lunging for Wufei. "Hey!" Wufei said nimbly dodging his attack, "you don't know who you are messing with!" Heero swung around to kick Wufei in the chest and head, "Shut up and fight back! Coward!" Wufei used his hands to deflect Heero's blows, "Coward!?" Wufei then flipped onto his hands and did and spinning kick into Heero's chest, "I am NOT a coward!" Heero grinned, then frowned, he was finally going to get to fight this guy. Wufei's blows hardly affected Heero, Wufei was still holding back; Heero was going to teach him not to underestimate him.

Wufei did a roundhouse kick, but Heero ducked and then came up underneath him, knocking him over. Wufei seemed to understand the seriousness of this fight now, and before he fell, he flipped over and turned to face Heero. Wufei took a deep breath, and when Heero charged at him, he did a back flip and kicked him as his feet came up. Heero got the wind knocked out of him. The sheer awesomeness of this fight, left the crowd speechless, and they weren't even chanting, "Fight fight fight!" anymore. 

Heero stumbled back, then went back to a fighting position. He hadn't had a competitor so strong in a while. He missed his gun. Heero launched himself at Wufei and tricked him into blocking a punch, while he kicked him in the stomach. Wufei fell, and caught himself with his hand. Heero was just about finish him off, and teach him a lesson, but Wufei rolled out of the way and swung his leg around, fracturing or spraining Heero's ankle. With a loud crack, Heero winced, and in a fury struck down upon Wufei, who was in a defense position, and very visibly broke his left arm. Wufei yelped a little, and the crowd all decided that they didn't want to be involved. Heero squatted down, checking out his injury, " Hmmph the Black Dragon my ass!" Wufei opened one and hissed back, "It's the Dragon Clan, and the symbol is red, not black you idiot!" Heero contemplated this for a moment. What if the dragon clan and the black dragon were two separate organizations?

"Who are you, who crazy f***?" Demanded Wufei, who was sprawled on the grass nursing his badly broken arm. Heero ignored his question. "Are you part of the organization, the black dragon? Have you heard of them?" Wufei groaned in pain, "No you idiot, only my family's clan. What's the deal with you? You broke my arm!!!" What had Heero done? He had attacked a possibly innocent person, who stood up for their clan, and he broke his arm. Criminy. He wouldn't go back to school. His cover was so blown. Heero felt embarrassed but not too guilty, due to his fractured ankle. "You are an honorable adversary, but I have made a mistake." Heero got up and started to hobble off. "What about my arm you twit! I hope you have insurance! Hey come back here! Injustice!!!!!!!!! 

Heero left Wufei clutching his arm and went to talk to Noin. They were renting an apartment for the time being. He had always hoped that they would someday buy a house together. His dream seemed much more distant now. He knocked on the door then stepped inside. "Noi-oin!" he called, but there wasn't a reply. He heard a sound coming from upstairs. He climbed the dark stairway to see what she was doing. He opened the door and saw…. nothing. Nobody was there. He investigated the window to see if it was tightly locked. It was. He noticed that Noin's files were out. It was just a bit suspicious, but he felt paranoid. He grunted and mumbled about Noin being a slob. He left the room and got dressed to return to Relena's house.

The door slammed, and a motorcycle was heard leaving the house a minute later. The coast was clear. The ninja dropped down from her place on the ceiling, and landed softly on the bed. She began to rummage through the files again. Whew. That was a close call, that guy is a threat. Cute, but a threat. 'Heh heh,' she thought, 'no time for trivial matters, I have important business to attend to. Noin must be killed.' She browsed through the files and found the info she wanted, she scanned it, then placed the files back on the bed where she had found them conveniently laid out. She slipped through the window, and into the night.

Heero crouched in the bushes again. The same cat came to see him, and while he waited, he stroked the cat's head patiently. Finally, the light turned on in the room. She was up late, most likely coaxing the drunken partiers out. He watched attentively as she dressed. The scolded himself for it. She did some aerobics, wrote in a diary then turned out the light. Heero waited another hour and a half to make sure that she was really asleep. He cut a small hole in the glass of the window quietly, and put a small tube through it. He back away about 10 feet and turned the nozzle on a small canister. Gas drifted into her room, making sure she was asleep. After the gas cleared, he silently entered and lifted her up. He took her from the house and outside. He had to hurry off the property so nobody saw him. Then came a slight dilemma, how was he gonna get her home? He found a way by wrapping his arms around hers and having her propped in front of him on the motorcycle. A cop looked at the couple as they stopped at a light. Heero acted embarrassed and called out, "Designated driver!" The cop smiled and nodded. He took her in the house and laid her down on the bed. There was a note from Noin. She was going to be gone for a week, and there was some money in the drawer. He discarded to note and worked on gagging his hostage. He tied her down so she couldn't move or escape and then thought a bit. Why does Noin want this girl!? Money? Power? He grew silent for a second. …Love? He shook the thought out of his mind. He closed the door and looked back at Relena. Goodnight girl, I'll decide your fate tomorrow. 

She was having the strangest dream, she was somewhere, lost, in a room she didn't know, and she couldn't speak. She closed her eyes, then opened them quickly again. She gasped and realized it wasn't a dream. She looked over to see a young boy in the corner; she focused her eyes on him, but was unable to wipe the crud from her eyes. It was the boy from school! Um… Heero! Heero Yuy. He looked up at her and had a solemn look on his face. He frowned. "Good morning miss, please don't be scared. I might not hurt you…" She was frightened, but not too much, this kind of thing seemed to happen a lot to her. "I have some questions to ask of you," he said, "answer them with truth and my knife wont come near you." He was bluffing, maybe. She nodded. "One nod yes, two nods no, got it?" he showed his knife. She nodded once. " Do you know anyone named Noin?" he asked. She hesitated and rolled her eyes, trying to think, then nodded twice. It was sort of awkward, so she decided to shake her head instead. He grunted, then continued asking her questions. He asked her if she would scream if he took out the gag. She shook her head. She walked over and pulled it out of her mouth. She gasped briefly and stared up at him.

She closed her eyes and looked away. She opened them slowly, "Why…why have you brought me here?" Heero was a little startled by this question, because he was still unsure of the answer. "I'm wondering the same thing Relena-pi." She frowned at him calling her that, which only made him snicker. Relena wasn't the type to be called "babe." "I'm unsure of my partner's intentions with you, but I love her, so I do what she says. And I will tell you right now, if it is the wrong reason, I'll kill someone. Maybe you, maybe not… we will just have to see." He left the room with a grin. He had acted so cool. But was he serious? He didn't know. Did Noin love this girl? It was painful to think about.

Coolness! I'll write some more later, but next I have to add another chapter to my other story. A Wufei and Relena romance. You guys should read them; they're pretty cool. 

NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! Noin is back. Are Heero's suspicions confirmed? Will the ninja come back? What happened to Relena? Find out next.


End file.
